Typing to You
by Ramillies
Summary: AU. Ron is in love with Kim and has found only one way to tell her. Kim will struggle to overcome that best friends can become more. Hope you all enjoy and please R&R.


**Kim Possible: Typing to You**

Disclaimer: I, Ramillies, the creator of this story, do not, unfortunately, own Kim Possible or any other character involved with this story, they are all owned by Disney and I make no claim to their ownership in any way, shape or form. Unless I am feeling stupid and want to try and claim that I own them. But I'm not so I don't.

This story is an AU set during Season 3 somewhere just before Emotion Sickness would have taken place where Ron would have started entertaining the idea of him and Kim possibly becoming more than just best friends.

Kim Possible, 17 years old, world saving teen hero, grumbled incoherently as her alarm ringed loudly to let her know it was time to get up for another fun week at school. Another Monday of listening to Mr. Barkin drone on through what seemed every single class she had (occasionally she wondered if there we're actually any other staff at Middleton High apart from him and the librarian, Miss Hatchett).

* * *

Kim groaned as she reached over and slapped the top of the alarm clock to stop the ringing. One terror of the day sorted out as she threw her quilt off of her and swung her legs round off the bed. She stretched and glanced over at a picture of her and her best friend, Ron Stoppable.

'_Well, at least there is an upside to being at school, apart from getting one over on Bonnie.'_ She thought as she grabbed her clothes, got dressed and then began brushing her hair.

A good 20 minutes later, Kim rushed downstairs and made herself some breakfast where she was greeted by her father.

"Morning Kimmie-cub." James greeted to her from behind his paper.

"Morning Dad." Kim greeted back as she sat down at the table with her breakfast.

James put his paper down on the table and looked at his daughter. He withdrew an envelope and passed it to her. Kim looked at the envelope and gave her father a questioning look.

"Found it on the floor this morning. It's addressed to you but it certainly wasn't mailed; must have been personally delivered." James explained.

Kim took the envelope and studied it for a moment before placing it in her pocket.

"I'll get Wade to scan it and see if he can determine who delivered it." Kim said to no-one in particular.

"Or you could, perhaps, open it and read it?" James suggested.

"Open what and read what?" Anne asked as she entered the kitchen area.

"An envelope came through the door last night for Kim." James stated to his wife.

"Oh?" Anne inquired, looking at Kim.

"Yeah...I don't know anything about why I've got it or who it could be or whatever it's about and so on." Kim said on the defensive.

"You haven't read it yet?" Anne asked.

"Not yet. Maybe I'll read it before I go to school." Kim replied as she finished her breakfast and made a quick move away from her parents and back upstairs.

The two adults exchanged looks as Anne sat down.

"You didn't open it did you?" Anne asked her husband.

"Nope, but I've got this feeling that it's a love letter. I managed to get it off Jim and Tim before they had a chance to read it." James said.

"Sounds like it to me. I figure we'll be seeing some more come through the letterbox during the middle of the night then?"

"Indeed. Probably a few more, each just as passionate as the last. Need I say who I think is writing them?"

"Oh no, judging by how fine you seem with this whole thing I think it's a pretty safe bet I'm thinking it's the same young man you are thinking it is."

James nodded as he picked his paper back up and began reading again as Anne made James and herself a cup of coffee each.

* * *

Kim sat down on her chair next to her computer and took the envelope out of her pocket. She opened it and took what looked like a letter out of it before grabbing her Kimmunicator and contacting Wade.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Wade asked.

Kim showed him the envelope, wafting it slightly.

"Oh...uh..." Wade shrugged his shoulders, not certain what Kim was getting it.

"Could you scan this for fingerprints Wade?" Kim asked.

"Sure. Hold the Kimmunicator up to it." Wade instructed.

Kim did as she was told and a few seconds later the scan was complete.

"So?" Kim asked eagerly.

"Let's see...your fingerprints, your dad's fingerprints, Jim and Tim's fingerprints..."

"Wait. The _tweebs_ fingerprints are on it?" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah...no-one else's though. Apart from some gloved marks." Wade explained.

"Okay...what about this letter that was inside?" Kim asked as she opened the envelope and withdrew the letter.

Wade scanned the letter and analysed the results.

"Only your fingerprints Kim and the same gloved marks. Whoever wrote that doesn't want to be known I guess. What does the letter say?"

"I haven't...read it yet..." Kim said a little sheepishly. "But thanks Wade. I'll see you later."

Kim switched her Kimmunicator off and put it in her backpack. She looked at the letter and began to unfold it.

'_So what is this thing I wonder? Something so secret that it must be for my eyes only and delivered by someone who wished to remain unknown. Well, only one way to find out.'_ Kim thought as she began to read the letter.

When Kim finished reading the letter, she was lost for words. She didn't know what to think, a slight gasp escaped her mouth and a single tear rolled down her cheek. This letter touched her heart in such a way; she knew it couldn't be some twisted joke but something completely genuine.

* * *

Ron knocked on the door of the Possible's house and was greeted quite quickly by Kim.

"Hey KP, you ready to go?"

"Sure Ron. Bye mom, bye dad!" Kim shouted to her parents as she shut the door and walked off to school with Ron.

They walked down the path and off to school with Kim humming merrily to herself.

"Are you feeling alright KP?" Ron asked, curious of her happy mood considering they we're going to school and no child, kid or teen would be happy about **that**.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ron. I feel quite good about today." Kim replied, giving Ron and warm smile.

Ron raised his eyebrow at Kim.

"What?" Kim asked as she saw the look her friend's face.

"Seriously KP, just why are you so happy about going to school?"

"It's not going to school, Ron, it's something else I'm happy about." Kim explained.

"And that is...?"

"Well..." Kim took a deep breath. "I-I'll tell you later Ron. You know, won't want to be late for class and get stuck in detention with Mr. Barkin again eh heh?" Kim laughed nervously.

"Yeah...sure..." Ron wasn't convinced by Kim's response. Still, he turned his face away from Kim and pressed his lips firmly together for a moment and began to think.

'_I guess she read my letter and I'll have a guess that she was touched by it. I just hope she'll feel the same when I get enough courage to tell her that I wrote the letter.'_ Ron thought to himself.

* * *

During the morning classes, Ron kept a careful eye on Kim, while trying his very best to not be seen watching Kim by the teacher (Yes, Mr. Barkin for _every_ class), Kim herself and the other students...especially Bonnie. He was trying to read her reaction as she kept that letter he typed open inside every textbook for every class. Unfortunately for him, a certain Monique had noticed Kim putting the letter in her textbooks as well.

"Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin shouted at Ron.

"Huh? Sorry Mr. Barkin." Ron snapped out of watching Kim and turned to look at Mr. Barkin.

"What on earth does Possible have on her desk that interests you so much? You've spent nearly every minute of every class this morning looking at her desk yet all I see are various school related equipment!" He asked, glaring at Ron.

Kim looked over at Ron, surprised he was looking over, especially all morning, and fearful that Mr. Barkin might find the letter. Several students in the back rows of the classroom giggled and made a few sly comments about it not being the desk Ron was interested in looking at but he was eyeing up Kim herself, which did make both of them blush a little bit.

"Erm...er...nothing Mr. Barkin. I was just...thinking and my...thinking space...is...er happens to be...on my right...and Kim just...happens to...be...on my...right?" Ron tried to bluff while blushing.

This caused another fit of giggles to emerge from the back rows of the classroom.

"Quiet!" Mr. Barkin ordered. "I'm keeping an eye on you, Stoppable."

"Don't you do that always?" Ron questioned.

"Yes...but I'm going to do more so from now on, Stoppable."

"Yeah, sorry Mr. Barkin." Ron apologised, trying to keep himself out of hot water.

Ron glanced over at Kim and found her looking at him. Their eyes locked for a moment before both of them turned away from each other with the blushing just creeping back on their faces as they almost had started staring at each other. Yet another eruption of giggles came from the back rows as everyone had watched the crime fighting duo almost get lost in each other's eyes.

'_Man, I could get lost in Kim's eyes all day long, and that certainly isn't a bad thing.'_ Ron thought.

'_I love Ron's eyes; those deep chocolate brown orbs are so enchanting, I almost get lost when I look into them.'_ Kim thought as she looked at the love letter again. _'Hmm...Could Ron be the one who typed this? No, that would just be so very awkweird and besides, he's my best friend and those kind of feelings are off limits between best friends aren't they?'_

* * *

Kim sat at her usual table during lunch and had begun to mess about with her salad as she remained in thought. Monique sat next to her and startled Kim.

"Monique!"

"Okay girlfriend, spill." Monique demanded enthusiastically.

"Spill what?"

"That love letter you've been hiding in your textbooks all morning." Monique said excitedly with an expectant grin on her face.

"Monique! Not so loud!" Kim scorned her friend.

"So it IS a love letter then?" Monique raised an eyebrow.

Kim didn't reply and turned her head away slightly to hide the redness she felt growing on her cheeks.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. So, who do you think it is?"

"Well...it might be Bobby Johnson or Josh Mankey." Kim said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"It could be Ron." Monique suggested.

"Ron? Eww, awkweird Monique! He's my best friend! The literature used in this is far too advanced for Ron. I mean, come on, Ron isn't exactly completely stupid but he isn't the brightest bulb if you get what I mean. Ron would never be able to come up with stuff like this."

Unfortunately for Kim, Ron had been approaching when she said this and he heard it. He sighed, turned around, put his tray on the nearest table and walked out of the cafeteria, unnoticed by Kim or Monique but not by Bonnie who had also overheard Kim and Monique.

'_This is priceless! Kim shooting Ron down before he even had a chance to try something with her! I am going to have SO much fun with this.'_ Bonnie thought as she rubbed her hands together with an evil grin forming on her face.

"So what was in the letter?" Monique asked.

"Some quite touching and romantic things, Monique. You know, it actually brought a tear to my eyes, it was done so beautifully."

"Ooh! Show me please Kim!"

Kim pulled the letter out of her pocket and handed it to Monique and Monique began to read it.

_Dear Kim,_

_I am typing this letter to you as I cannot tell you how I feel face-to-face. I've tried talking alone but I struggle to find the words to say, but I found that I can write it all out. This letter I type to you (I know you'll try to identify me so this is why I've typed it on a computer and therefore I must apologise in advance for trying to hide who I am. I would have loved to hand write this, just so you know) will tell you just how much you mean to me._

_Where to start? How about your long, flowing, silky red hair? The very way you run your soft, delicate hands through it and then shake it from side to side sends a strong and warm feeling of desire up my spine, I find myself looking at you when you brush your hair, just hoping you'll shake those red locks from side to side just so I may take pleasure in watching._

_Next, your beautiful eyes: Those emerald green orbs you have are so inviting, I can't help myself but stare into them and become lost. Something corny, but being lost in your eyes never looked so beautiful and felt so wonderful before, I could stay lost in them for days on end._

_I could go on but I fear I won't be able to fit the many pages worth of feelings from my heart into the envelope. I finish off by saying that I love you with every ounce of love I can muster and one day I sincerely hope I can show you just how much you mean to me._

_All my love,_

_Your secret admirer._

"Aww, that is so sweet, you think you'll get more?" Monique asked.

Kim shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Maybe."

"Bet your going to try and catch him red handed, aren't you?" Monique raised a knowing eyebrow at Kim.

"Maybe." Kim giggled.

Monique looked around the cafeteria and made a face that smacked of something bothering her.

"What's up Mon?"

"Where's Ron? He'd normally be on his third helping of double cheese pizza by now."

"Yeah, now you mention it, Ron isn't here and it IS double cheese pizza day which makes it even weirder. I hope he hasn't annoyed Mr. Barkin again." Kim stated as she started drumming her fingers on the table and began to worry about Ron. "I'm gonna go and find him."

* * *

Ron sighed and shook his head as he closed the door on his locker.

"Well Rufus, I guess that proves everything. Kim would never believe that it was me and then she goes and mocks me in a double blow. Man this tanks." Ron moaned to his ever faithful pet.

Rufus climbed up Ron's shirt and sat on his shoulder, patting Ron sympathetically.

"I dunno Rufus, maybe I shouldn't waste my time on Kim, you know? Maybe thirteen years of being best friends is just that. Maybe thirteen years of being best friends means it is some kind of story of wrong sick for us to be anything else." Ron sighed.

"Na-huh. Kim worth it." Rufus squeaked.

"You really believe I should keep up with this?" Ron sceptically asked Rufus.

Rufus nodded encouragingly at Ron; he couldn't bear to see Ron so upset.

"Maybe you are right, after all, if there is one girl out there for me, then maybe, just maybe, Kim IS that girl. We're tight right? You're still going to help me type the right things though right? For some nachos with extra cheese?"

"Cheese!" Rufus squealed happily.

"Thanks little guy, don't know what I'd do without you." Ron thanked Rufus for cheering him up a bit.

Ron was about to walk off when a very familiar voice spoke to him. One he really didn't want to hear right now.

"Hey loser. Overheard what your precious Kimmie said about you." Bonnie greeted Ron in her usual cheery fashion.

"Hey Bon-Bon, still have your sunny disposition I see."

"Whatever loser. I guess you must feel pretty down about Kim dumping you before you even had a chance to ask her out. You must be the biggest lowlife in the galaxy to be dumped by girls who you haven't even asked out yet. That being said, it's the best move Kim has made for a long time, if she realizes it or not." Bonnie smugly mocked Ron.

Ron walked right up to Bonnie's face, his eyes narrowed and glaring at her intensely.

"Yeah sure Bonnie, I mean you certainly know how to judge a relationship. Your track record must be excellent...no wait, that isn't right. You can't hang on to a boyfriend because you're too focused on what other people think! You're too busy thinking about what other people will think if you we're caught dating someone who isn't right at the top of this worthless 'food chain' trash! If Kim is the right girl for me then fantastic for me! If she isn't, well, I keep looking! If I we're you, and thank goodness I'm not, I'd be more focused on finding my true love than settling for a trophy partner who will just make you miserable!" Ron snarled at Bonnie, shocking the brunette.

Bonnie eyed him closely as she was struggling to come up with a response. His glare didn't soften any and the words wouldn't come to Bonnie's mind so she took a quieter and at the same time, louder approach; a slap across Ron's face. The sound of hand hitting cheek echoed throughout the empty hall as Ron growled in response to the slap, but no more than that. Bonnie snorted at Ron before turning away from him and storming off in a huff. Ron rubbed his cheek and sighed while Rufus stuck his tongue out at Bonnie. In some ways, he was glad no-one was around to see him get slapped but in another way he did wish some students we're present to have seen him ream Bonnie.

"Well, she's been asking for that for a while now." Ron commented to Rufus as Rufus patted Ron's face affectionately.

"Who's been asking for what Ron? And where have you been?" Another female voice came from behind him.

"Ahh! Don't do that!" Ron yelled as he turned around to see Kim standing behind him. "Oh, hi Kim. Bonnie being Bonnie, that's all."

"Oh?" Kim raised an eyebrow as she noticed the red mark on his right cheek. "What did you say to her to make her slap you?"

"Just gave her a piece of my mind KP." Ron explained as he started to walk off.

"Not so fast, buster. You still haven't answered my question." Kim grabbed Ron's shoulder to stop him.

"Yes I have, you asked me what I had done to make Bonnie slap me." Ron answered as innocently as he could; he knew he hadn't answered the second question.

Kim rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

'_Got to get away from Kim before she forces me to reveal all. The little boy's room is so close, __I need to get there.'_ Ron thought desperately.

"I know you answered that Ron, I was referring to my other question about where have you been? As in where have you been during lunch? Monique and I have been waiting for you." Kim released her grip on Ron's shoulder.

Ron turned around to face Kim while taking the opportunity to slowly move closer to the bathroom door while looking eye to eye with Kim.

"Uh...here?"

"Yeah right. Seriously Ron, where did you go? I was worried, I mean, its double cheese pizza day and you and Rufus never miss that chance to stuff your faces with cheese." Kim said with a slightly concerned look on her face.

'_Nearly there.'_ Ron thought as his right hand clasped the doorknob. "I uh...erm...you...gotta go!" Ron stammered as he opened the door to the toilets and dashed inside before Kim had a chance to stop him.

"Argh! The old hide-in-the-toilet trick again!"

Kim growled angrily and slapped the wall relatively hard in her failed attempt to get Ron to reveal where he had been and what he had been up to.

* * *

Kim shut the door to her home behind her as she walked in. She went straight to the kitchen and sat down at the table and sighed.

"Hey honey, good day?" Anne asked.

"Hi mom, mixed really I guess."

"Something is bothering you." Anne said. It was more of an observation than a question.

"Yeah, it's Ron." Kim sighed.

"What's up?"

"He's been purposely avoiding me since lunch. He won't talk to me and he didn't even come to Bueno Nacho with me like we always do after school." Kim explained. "Something is up with him and he won't tell me what it is. I feel a little concerned about him."

"I'm sure he'll tell you when he is ready Kim, I wouldn't worry too much. Just let him have some space if he needs some."

"Still, it would be nice if he would say something to me, he knows I would help him out."

"He'll be fine, dear."

Kim nodded in response, then got up and went to her room. She sat on the end of her bed and pulled out her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Wade asked.

"Wade, can you keep an eye on Ron? Something is up with him but he won't tell me. You do still have him chipped right?"

"Kim, we've talked about this a couple of times, it's completely unethical and it is kind of wrong." Wade explained.

"Wade..." Kim gave him a knowing look.

"Yeah okay." Wade conceded.

"Please and thank you." Kim smiled as she switched her Kimmunicator off.

* * *

It was nearly midnight. A perfect time for someone to sneak about and go places they didn't want anyone to know about. Theoretically at any rate, but in reality, someone could spot movement if they looked hard enough. Ron swiftly moved across the pavement form his house, down a couple of streets and around to Kim's house. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket (pulled as in Rufus handed it to him) and carefully posted it through the letterbox. He didn't want to make a noise and wake up the entire household if he could help it. With success, he quickly moved away and back to his house. Getting only as far as the sidewalk, his phone started ringing. Ron panicked and fumbled about for it until he found it.

"Hello?" He answered nervously, slowly walking home and keeping his voice down.

"_Ron, its Wade. What are you doing at Kim's house at this time of night?"_ Wade asked.

"What are you doing up this late?" Ron countered.

"_You answer my question and I'll answer yours."_

"Okay, you first."

"_No, you first Ron."_

"Not gonna happen Wade, you'll need to spill if you want me to talk."

Ron couldn't really believe he was having this kind of immature squabbling with Wade, but he guessed he was desperate to keep his secret. Until Wade played his trump card.

"_If you don't tell me, I'll tell Kim you've been sneaking over to her house in the middle of the night, and I'd be obliged to do just that since she asked me to keep tabs on you."_ Wade knew he was playing a dangerous game: revealing that Kim had asked him to keep an eye on Ron's whereabouts.

There was quite a long pause before Ron replied.

"Look Wade, if I tell you, you MUST promise NOT to say ANYTHING, and I mean absolutely **ANYTHING** to Kim, okay?" Ron resigned to the fact that he had lost this battle, but he might still be able to salvage something from it.

"_Well alright Ron. You tell me everything, and Kim'll never know."_

"It's like this; I kind of...really really like Kim..." Ron spluttered.

"_I KNEW it!"_ Wade interrupted.

"Wade!"

"_Sorry, please go on."_

"Well...I don't really know how to talk to her about maybe taking our friendship to the next level...I, uh, don't even really know if she would want to. You know, she's Kim Possible; she's smart, cute, pretty, funny and...She knows sixteen different styles of kung fu." Ron sighed heavily, uncertain of how to continue.

"_Okay, and going to her house in the middle of the night?"_ Wade inquired to try and get Ron to talk more about his problem.

"You know, I spent many hours in front of the mirror or Rufus, trying to imagine I was going to ask Kim if she would go on a date with me, but I couldn't form the words. I kept tripping over my words and end up making a fool of myself." Ron paused and cleared his throat. "I ended up writing out what I wanted to say to Kim and it just clicked. Everything I wanted to say to her, I could put it on a piece of paper."

"_So you are the one writing love letters to her then. Typing them I suppose if I'm going to be accurate about it."_ Wade's response was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah...and how did you know I was typing love letters, and more importantly, how did you know Kim was receiving a love letter?"

"_Kim asked me to scan for fingerprints. I'll be honest Ron, you are smarter than we all expected from you. We've managed to underestimate you as I'd never expect you to wear gloves to hide your fingerprints or type the letters out on a computer."_

Ron allowed himself to smile with pride. It was rare for him to exceed what people thought they knew about him and he couldn't deny the feeling of smugness rising up within him.

"The only thing is that Kim thinks that its Monkey boy or Bobby Johnson that is sending them to her. I just don't know if it's worth continuing this Wade. I mean, I'm Ron Stoppable, I'm not some 'hottie' or 'golden', I'm just a lazy kid that doesn't believe in acting like everyone else who happens to have the hots for a world saving teen heroine who is also drop dead gorgeous. What would she see in me? Surely the rules would deny me a chance with her." Ron had started ranting.

"_Yeah...erm Ron, I can't give you the advice you want but this does explain what you are doing."_

"I've answered your question, Wade, now answer mine."

"_Kim asked me to keep an eye on you and let her know where you went, nothing more. Though, I am stuck for a reason as to why she wants to know. I didn't press the matter as I'm sure if Kim had felt it important, she would have told me."_ Wade explained.

"So, you're going to tell Kim?" Ron asked nervously.

"_No, Ron I won't. I'll leave you to sort this out by yourself."_

The relief that flowed through Ron felt like he had just eaten a dozen grande sized Nacos at Bueno Nacho.

* * *

It was now Wednesday morning. Tuesday had gone in vaguely the same fashion: Get up, receive new love letter, go to school, have Ron avoid Kim all day, go home. It vexed her how Ron was able to avoid her nearly all day, like he really didn't want her to find him, especially since they only shared one class together all day.

Earlier than normal, Kim's alarm went off to let her know that her ticket to dreamland had expired and reality had to be obeyed. Unlike most school days though, Kim was up like a rocket and zipped downstairs as quickly, and quietly, as possible to get to the front door. Sure enough, there was another envelope lying on the door mat...as well as Jim and Tim who we're about to pick it up.

"Hands off that envelope, tweebs!" Kim commanded, pointing at her brothers menacingly.

"What the heck-" Jim started.

"Are you doing up?" Tim finished.

"Especially this early." They both said simultaneously.

"Rescuing that letter for me from you two!"

Kim dived at the door mat and managed to grab the envelope before either Jim or Tim could react.

"This letter is for me and me only! No tweebs allowed to go near it or touch it, let alone read it!"

"No fair! We want to know what is in it!" Tim demanded.

Kim's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why didn't you look at the one I got on Monday?" She asked out of curiosity, remembering what Wade had told her about the finger print analysis.

"How did you know we had handled it?" Jim asked, shocked that Kim knew before the shock wore off in realization.

"Wade." Tim answered before Kim could.

"Exactly." Kim grinned at them.

"Okay, okay, dad caught us and took it off us before we could open it." Jim sighed in defeat.

Kim smirked and left the twins to brood over their failure, also grateful for her father's intervention for Monday morning. Kim passed her father at the top of the stairs. She kissed him on his cheek and waved the envelope at him before rushing up to her room.

James walked downstairs and found the twins still at the front door.

"She beat me to it this morning it seems." He commented. "Boys, leave your sister's mail alone, after all, you wouldn't like it if she pried at your mail."

"Since when do-"

"We get mail?"

"That's beside the point. It's private and therefore off limits. If Kim wants us to know, she'll say."

* * *

"Bye Mom and Dad! I'm going to school via KP's!" Ron shouted to his parents as he closed the front door.

Ron locked the door and turned around, only to find that Kim was here.

"Kim? Uh...this is my house isn't it?"

"Of course." Kim giggled. "Thought I'd come and pick you up for a change."

"Phew! Thought for a moment there I'd somehow ended up at your house than mine. Man that would have been difficult to explain to Mr. Dr P. You know, the whole spending the night with you...er, at your house. Not necessarily with **you** but with you as in at your house." Ron stammered, struggling to show innocence in his rather bad choice of words as they started walking to school.

Kim raised an eyebrow at Ron, slightly confused and a little freaked out.

"Uh...what? What do you mean spending the night with me? Ron, we've had several sleepovers before. Still do as I seem to recall like, last Friday? Have you not had your daily fill of cheese yet?"

"Yeah I know Kim, it's just I didn't want to...what's the word? In-something. Insinu-thing."

"Insinuate?"

"Yeah! Insinuate that something might have been going on...er. You know."

"Like..." Kim's eyes widened. "You mean...spending the night...actually **together**...like...in the same bed?"

"Erm...yes...sorry Kim, I-I don't want to offend you." Ron wished he could shrink like Mego. It certainly would be easier to hide from Kim's probable wrath. "Not that spending that kind of time with you would be offensive at all! Certainly not to me, but I mean it, like, er me and not someone else."

"Are you telling me you've actually entertained the idea of spending the night sleeping with me?" Kim looked like she was ready to explode.

Fear was visibly etched on Ron's face as he tried to create some room between him and Kim.

"KP, I'm sorry! I mean, come on, be realistic here!" Ron slapped his hand on his face at yet another bad choice of words.

Kim glared at Ron; one of those looks that if it could kill, Ron would be pushing up daises now.

"Hear me out!" Ron pleaded. "You're Kim Possible; pretty, smart, athletic, very cute, funny, you know sixteen different styles of kung fu and you foil villains! You are attractive you know? I might be your best friend but at the core, you are a girl and I'm a guy. The whole 'sleeping with you' isn't quite as far as I'd put it, I mean, yes I have thought about sharing the same...bed space...with you but nothing further than literally holding you close. Seriously KP, I wouldn't do anything further than that to you...after all, it's not as if you couldn't stop me. You're bon diggity mad fu skills would put any guy in place. Seriously, I doubt any guy in school hasn't thought about you, come on, I really don't want to upset you."

Kim thought for a few moments, taking all that Ron said in. She sighed and started to calm down. Ron was desperately trying not to freak her out, but his choice of words certainly left much to be desired.

"You know Ron, you are right. The whole describing me is sweet, and really I'm not sure if I want to hit you for going to places that are off limits between best friends or thank you for the string of compliments. For now I guess I'll stick with the latter." Kim said, though the look of anger in her eyes wasn't reassuring for Ron.

'_Man, me and my big mouth. Now KP is gonna be tweaked about this and I've all but said that I am crushing on her big time. She still looks like she is ready to blow! Can this day possibly get any worse?'_ Ron thought, tempting fate by even thinking the dreaded phrase.

'_Okay, so Ron appears to be crushing on me...keep calm Possible, he is a guy and it's only natural for a guy to crush on a girl at some stage...even if it is your best friend of thirteen years...I'm not freaking...okay I am freaking a little but I can get past this.'_ Kim tried to calm herself and work around this revelation.

The rest of the walk to school was quiet and awkward for the pair of them. Neither said anything nor even looked at each other. Kim was trying to get over that Ron was crushing on her and Ron was fearful that he'd enraged Kim and she wasn't saying anything because she didn't want him around.

* * *

"Hey Monique." Ron greeted Monique glumly as she sat down next to him at their usual lunch table. Ron was pretty much playing with his food while Rufus was eyeing it up.

"Hey Ron, where'd you bust off to these last two days?"

"Uh, no-where really." Ron lied. He dropped the fork on the table and focused on Monique.

"Come on Ron, I know you are lying, so just tell me okay? I won't say a word to Kim."

"What makes you think Kim has anything to do with it?" Ron queried as Rufus started to eat Ron's lunch for him.

"Oh, I've just watched you two with great interest this week. You're so crushing on her aren't you?" Monique asked with a knowing smile on her face.

'_Oh why bother even try lying? Maybe I could use a girl to talk to.'_ Ron sighed.

"Okay, yes I am. Where was I yesterday and Monday? I heard you and Kim talking about me at lunch on Monday and I didn't take too kindly to how Kim..." Ron lowered his voice. "Kim blew me off over her love letter. That hurt, you know? As to yesterday, I just couldn't bring myself to be around."

Monique's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You...the love letters? It was you!" She exclaimed a little louder than she intended which caused a few of the students to look over at them.

"Keep it down!" Ron hissed.

"Yeah!" Rufus squeaked before continuing to eat Ron's lunch.

"Sorry."

"Yes, I typed the letters alright? It's the only way I can explain how I truly feel about her."

"I knew it! Deep down I knew you had a crush on her! You've got to say something to her Ron."

"Well...I dunno, you know, I just can't bring myself to. I get all nervous and then I start blabbering and won't make any sense and I'll end up saying the wrong thing."

"Ron, listen to me. You can do it and you need to do it! You know I'm right and I know that you know that I'm right, come on, she does like you."

"Ron needs to do what? Also, who likes him?" Kim sat down opposite Ron and promptly noticed that Rufus had eaten all of Ron's lunch. She frowned at Rufus.

Rufus waved at Kim and sighed contently.

"Hey Kim." Monique smiled at her friend.

"Uh...hey KP. N-nothing...I...just...gotta go relieve myself." Ron stuttered as he rushed off out of the cafeteria.

Monique and Kim both watched him leave before looking at each other. Monique shrugged her shoulders in response to Kim's questioning look. Rufus shook his head at his master's sudden panic before settling down for a rest.

"So Kim, you got another one this morning?"

"How'd you know?"

"Kim, you we're doing exactly the same thing today during class that you we're doing these past two days. It's not that hard to notice how love-struck you looked. I'm just surprised you managed not to get Mr. Barkin's attention." Monique explained.

"That's not all really. I think Ron is crushing on me, Mon."

Monique managed pull off a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, exactly." Kim said, completely fooled by Monique's fake shock.

"What did he say?" This was something Monique didn't know about.

"Well this morning I decided to leave early and go to Ron's since he normally comes to me. Ron being so very Ronnish questioned if he was actually at his house and then proceeded to blather on about having to explain to dad about what if it was my house and he somehow ended up spending the night with me."

"Oh, man there has got to be more than just that!" Monique grinned; this was some juicy knowledge she was picking up.

"Oh boy, there is. Ron started getting tongue tied, I think, and pretty much said he'd thought about sleeping with me. Actually in bed with me for a night Monique. He denied thinking about, you know, having sex with me, just cuddling me all night. It's...strange really. He started reeling off compliments such as saying that he finds me attractive, cute, smart and so on." Kim placed both hands over her face and groaned.

"Wow...and what do you make of this?"

"I don't know. Part of me wants to feel disgusted because he is my best friend, but, honestly, I think that if I do try to hold it against him, I'll just feel guilty about it. What should I do?"

"Kim, wouldn't you find it strange if Ron **wasn't** attracted to you? Heck girl, you do have a nice figure and whatever Ron said about you is true." Monique explained.

"Well...I guess. I suppose I'm just having a hard time trying to get past that it's my best friend and not someone else."

"Kim, there are no rules or laws saying that best friends cannot become more than best friends. My parents we're best friends when they we're at college. Or so they tell me that at any rate."

"Uh-huh, okay so is there some kind of message there for me? If there is, I'm certainly not seeing it." Kim didn't like where this was going.

"Kim, I know you like Ron a lot. He likes you a lot, maybe you should, I don't know, consider if you like him more than just a friend?"

"Are you trying to tell me I have a crush on Ron?" Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And that I should date him!"

"No, I'm saying that if he ever plucks up the courage to ask you out as a person and not as a friend, then maybe you should consider it at least. You asked me for advice so don't get snippy with me if you don't like what I say."

"Yeah thanks Monique, but I don't think I need you to tell me how I should handle the Ron sitch. I can deal with it myself!" Kim stood up and smacked her hands down on the table.

Rufus gasped and hid behind Monique's right arm.

"Kim, calm down!"

Kim waved off Monique and left, leaving Monique alone with Rufus, who promptly noticed that Kim's lunch was only half eaten. The little guy decided to polish it off for her.

"Oh Rufus, sometimes I wish I could lock those two up and not let them out until they got together. Would be so much easier if they did."

* * *

Kim sighed in frustration as she flopped on the sofa in the living room. The day hadn't really got much better since lunch; sure she and Ron had gone to Bueno Nacho after school as usual, but neither said too much to each other. The whole _awkweirdness_, as Ron would put it, between them was obviously taking its toll on both of them.

"Something wrong honey?" Anne called from the kitchen as she heard Kim's frustrated sigh.

"Kinda."

Anne walked into the living room and sat down next to Kim.

"Ron again?"

"Mostly...he's crushing on me mom."

"Are you surprised by this?"

"Why? Aren't you?" Kim was shocked by her mother's lack of shock.

"Not really, after all, you two have known each other for so long and, young lady, you are a beautiful creature. Ron IS a guy and guys will be attracted to pretty girls." Anne smiled at her daughter.

"Ron's not a guy, mom, he's Ron! It's out of place! Best friends aren't supposed to have feeling for each other!" Kim argued.

"Kimmie, there is no law saying best friends can't fall in love." Anne reasoned.

"Oh great, it's like listening to Monique all over again." Kim huffed in frustration.

Again, Anne wasn't surprised by this as she knew Monique could judge people's feelings rather accurately. Kim's response wasn't a shock either.

"Sweetie, you need to just calm down and put everything into perspective. Ron is a seventeen year old male who is best friends with a seventeen year old female who he has barely spent more than two weeks apart from at any one time in the thirteen years that you two have known each other."

Kim was about to respond when her Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked as she answered the call.

Anne got up and left the room.

"_Duff Killigan is heading out to attack another golf course, conveniently its Middleton's golf course."_ Wade said.

"Okay, is he really being this stupid? Hello? I _live_ in Middleton? Seriously, is this one day of stupidity?" Kim ranted.

"_Uh...yeah...maybe ask HIM when you see him?"_

"Yeah, sorry Wade. I'm on my way."

"_Okay, I'll let Ron know and-"_ Wade started.

"No way Wade, I can handle Duff by myself this time." Kim interrupted Wade. _'Plus it means I'll be able to focus on the mission and work some of this anger out of my system, after all it's just a crazed golfer I'm going up against. What's the worst that could happen?'_

Wade shrugged as Kim switched her Kimmunicator off.

"Man, she sure has got some issues tonight. I hope Ron knows what he is letting himself in for." Wade said to himself as he triangulated Duff's current position.

* * *

Duff Killigan cracked his knuckles and withdrew his favourite golf club.

"Time for some revenge!" He yelled as he hit a number of his exploding golf balls randomly around the course.

Explosions took place left, right and centre, causing golfers to scatter and scream in terror as the mad Scot laughed maniacally.

"Hold it right there Killigan!"

"Lassie! Kim Possible!" Duff growled as he faced Kim.

"Surprised to see me?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Not at all lassie, I know this is yer hometown an' all...hang on...where is yer silly sidekick?" Duff looked around trying to spot Ron.

"I don't need Ron for this one, I can take you myself!" Kim scoffed arrogantly.

"Ooo! What crawled up yer backside and died eh?" Duff taunted Kim.

Kim roared in anger and charged Duff, aiming a punch at his face. Duff ducked and tripped Kim up, sending her face first into the grass.

"What the hell is wrong with ye lassie? Ye n'er let me get a shot in at ye before, not that I'm complainin' like."

"Shut up and fight you moron!"

This time Kim jumped up and grabbed a tree branch before using the momentum from swinging from it to perform a diving kick at Duff. As before, though, Duff moved out of the way and smacked her legs with his club. Kim yelled in agony at the sharp pain.

"Yer way off yer game tonight lassie, I guess yer arrogance is finally catching up with ye." Duff said as he took the opportunity to smack some exploding gold balls at the pavilion which promptly caused severe damage to it.

Kim got to her feet and dived at Duff, finally taking him down this time. Duff kicked her off and scrambled onto his golf cart with his clubs and balls and drove off.

"I'll see ye next time lassie! Duff Killigan finally scores a victory o'er Kim Possible!" Duff yelled in delight.

"Damn it all!" Kim screamed and slammed her hand on the ground, which was a slight error as the ground was very hard. "Ouch!"

For the next few minutes Kim just sat on the ground and wept, partly in physical pain but mostly emotional pain. Her Kimmunictor beeped.

"Go Wade." She said weakly as she answered the call.

"_Uh...did you just lose to Duff? I'm seeing quite a lot of damage to the pavilion."_ Wade asked nervously.

"Yes...I just had no focus tonight." Kim sniffed.

"_Erm...maybe I should have contacted Ron."_ Wade said quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Yeah maybe you should have! Maybe then I wouldn't have made a fool out of myself and lost to a stupid crazed golfer!" Kim exploded at Wade.

"_Hey! YOU are the one who told me that YOU didn't need Ron! Don't take it out on me because you messed up! It's not my fault!"_

Kim was shocked. Wade never showed this side before, but she couldn't blame him.

"I-I'm sorry Wade, it isn't your fault. I'm just...stressed." Kim ended the call before Wade could reply.

She was on a trip to Guilt City. She had blown off her best friend and partner without him knowing and she had lost it with her webmaster when he did nothing wrong and to top it all off, she felt like everything was turning against her. It was just too much for her to take at the moment. She wept again for a while until a familiar voice called to her.

"KP!" Ron called.

"Ron?"

Ron ran up to Kim as she stood up and embraced her. Part of Kim wanted to push him off but another part of her felt that this is what she needed right now.

"You alright? Wade called me and said you had a run in with Killigan." Ron asked with a look of concern on his face.

"You're not mad at me for not telling you there was a mission?" Kim decided to face the music right now.

"I can't deny that I'm disappointed but that isn't important now. Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay; just my pride took a real pounding really. I'm really sorry I didn't let Wade tell you that a mission came up. I guess I'm just a bit stressed and I thought I could handle him myself." Kim explained, looking at her feet. She didn't feel she could look Ron in the eye she felt so guilty.

Ron walked Kim home, giving her a chance to pull herself together. He wanted to say something to try and cheer her up a bit but his mind betrayed him and he knew if he couldn't say what he wanted to, he might end up causing more problems, so he decided to just keep his mouth shut until he could get his own mind out of a muddle. As they reached the door to Kim's house, she turned to face him.

"You know, thanks, for walking me home Ron."

"Uh, no...No problem KP."

A very awkward feeling started to rise between them.

'_If I was brave enough, I'd be tempted to kiss her goodnight.'_ Ron thought as a small blush crept on his face as he looked at Kim.

'_Well, Ron isn't so bad I guess...kind of...maybe. He did walk me home, which was chivalrous, and he didn't hold a grudge against me for not wanting him on the mission, he's quite selfless and loyal and he always means well...even if he does mess up sometimes on missions...maybe I should show some kind of appreciation. Not exactly going to hurt me and I'd be pretty cruel to not show him that he does mean _something_ to me.'_

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Ron suggested as he slowly turned away to walk off.

"Ron, wait a moment."

Ron stopped and faced Kim again.

"Yeah KP?"

Kim gestured for Ron to come closer to her, so Ron did as instructed. Kim placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled at him.

"Seriously Ron, thank you. I have been quite a pain in the backside, I know that and I know you are kind of having a hard time at the moment with me." Kim sighed. "Look, I'm flattered that you find me attractive, but I need to think about this right? I'm not saying 'no' to you okay?"

"Uh...right, okay KP." A brief flutter of hope moved throughout Ron's very soul.

Kim leant forward and planted a soft kiss on Ron's cheek, causing the blond haired teen to blush and give a trademark goofy grin.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ron. Sleep well."

* * *

Thursday lunch time and this time, Ron, Kim and Monique we're all sitting together for the first real time this week. Ron was slightly distracted and Kim looked disappointed. Monique's inquisitive instinct took over.

"So why are you two so out of it today?"

"Mission went south last night...and I didn't find another letter this morning." Kim said.

Ron had the sudden urge to avoid eye contact with Kim as all costs and touch his face a lot.

"Aw, no more heart throbbing, wonderful things today?" Monique eyed Ron as she said this, while Ron's breathing started to become shallow, wheezing every time he breathed in and out.

"Are you alright Ron?" Kim asked, noticing Ron's uncomfortable behaviour.

"I'm...just...fine...K...P." Ron wheezed.

Monique stifled a laugh as Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Ron?" Kim tried again.

"Nothing...I...just...need...a...restroom...break. Be right back!" Ron spluttered as he rushed off and out of the cafeteria.

Kim rolled her eyes and Monique finally gave in and sniggered uncontrollably. After a few moments, Monique took the opportunity to talk to Kim.

"So, what went down last night? My dad said the golf club pavilion was wrecked. He couldn't get his usual round in, and believe me, he was tweaked about it."

"Yeah, I got a mission from Wade saying that Duff Killigan was heading to the golf course for revenge. I felt it was a perfect opportunity to release some pent up frustration and I told Wade I didn't want Ron there."

"Shock! You didn't want Ron to help you?"

"No...And I guess that was kind of a mistake. I was so out of form last night that Duff turned me over like just a wuss. To make it worse, I took out my failings on Wade which landed me a trip to Guilt City. Wade must have told Ron where I was as Ron found me on the golf course and began to ask if I was fine."

"He didn't ream you for not telling him about the mission?"

"No, he just brushed it off. Anyway, he walked me home which gave me time to get my head in order. I felt I had to thank him for being understanding and showing some level of chivalry so I kind of told him that I was flattered that he's attracted to me and I would think hard about the whole sitch...and I did kiss him goodnight on his cheek."

Monique smiled merrily at Kim.

"So, you interested in him Kim?"

"I...I don't know. Why are you so interested in trying to play Cupid between me and Ron?"

"Kim, I **know** you like him. Not like him as a friend, but as a person. Come on, just give the guy a chance, he'll do virtually anything for you and you know he has a major crush on you. Just give him the chance to show how he feels about you. Even if it doesn't work out, at least then he'll be able to get over it and move on." Monique explained her view to her friend.

"I...maybe."

"Kim, you know I'm right...and don't even think of giving me any 'I'll think about it' smack just to get me to shut up. It ain't gonna work with me GF."

Ron came back in, sitting at his seat and giving a huge sigh of relief.

"Welcome back Ron, feeling better now?" Monique sweetly smiled at Ron.

Ron turned slightly so Monique's face was just out of his sight, there was no way he was going to get all nervous this time.

"Yeah...so...I miss anything?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject.

"Just telling Monique about the...mission, that's all." Kim replied. "You know, I'm gonna go. I'll catch you two later okay?"

"Okay, later KP."

"See ya Kim."

Kim left, which allowed Ron a chance to exhale heavily.

"Monique! What are you trying to do?" Ron glared slightly at his other friend.

"What do you mean Ron?" Monique asked innocently.

"Are you trying to get me to make a fool out of myself?"

Monique giggled, leaned over and gently patted Ron's shoulder.

"Ron, seriously, just go and ask Kim if she'd like to go out on a date with you. I know you really want to, and you sure can't lie to me either. You aren't much better at lying than Kim is."

"But what if she says 'no'? Then what?"

"Then you move on, after all, there are plenty of fish in the ocean."

"Yeah, nice tip if you are about to start a fishing career but seriously, what do I do if she says 'no' to me?"

Monique shook her head. Ron doesn't really get phrases.

"Okay, what if she says 'yes'?" Monique decided to play Ron at his own game.

"Well if she says 'yes' then I say 'booyah!'"

"Right. Don't keep thinking negatively Ron, or Kim WILL reject you. Just remember that out of any guy at this school, you've got one of the best chances of Kim saying 'yes' to. Also, when are you going to pour your heart out to her? Didn't you see how disappointed she was about no letter today?"

"Yeah...I kinda didn't do one because I couldn't really think straight. You know she blew me off for the mission and she seemed really stressed."

"So why don't you write her one telling her to meet you somewhere so she say finally see who is writing all this amazing stuff."

"It's not that amazing, Monique." Ron said modestly, which was unusual for him.

"Are you kidding me? Every girl would be so jealous of Kim if they knew she had been receiving letters like those. I know I am. They are amazing because you are writing from your heart, with a strong passion and desire. Come on Ron, I really doubt Kim would be able to turn you down."

"Actually I typed them, didn't write." Ron corrected.

"Same thing."

"I don't know. You really think Kim would be happy with the fact it's me and not Mankey of Bobby J?"

"Well Ron, either you can either do something about it and find out, or just worry and never do anything. When you look back at your life, this might be one of those decisions you regret if you don't do something. Your call." Monique said as she got up and walked out, leaving Ron.

Ron placed his elbows on the table, then his head in both his hands and sighed.

'_Man, love is complicated.'_ He thought as Rufus appeared form out of his pocket and began to 'tidy' up the plates.

* * *

It was finally here. Friday! The last school day of the week which meant 2 things for Kim.

1: A weekend of relaxation, villains' attempts at taking over the world and such pending.

2: Ron night.

This time though, when Kim made it downstairs, her breakfast was already made (a nice _cooked_ breakfast) and Anne was sitting at the table eating her own breakfast.

"Morning mom."

"Morning sweetie, your father had to get to the Space Centre early today so he has already gone."

"Oh, busy project I guess."

"Good morning KP!" Ron's cheery voice came from behind Kim.

"Waah! Ron! What are you doing here?" Kim hadn't expected Ron this early.

"Making breakfast for my best friend and her family. Mr. Dr. P enjoyed his breakfast a lot you know."

"You didn't have to Ron...but I'm sure not going to complain about this spankin' breakfast." Kim said as she greedily started to eat her breakfast.

"I know KP, but I thought that since its Friday and we always hang out on Friday, I'd give you a treat by starting our evening of hanging out early."

"Even though it's morning." Anne interjected.

"Yeah, well, unfortunately I can't make school finish earlier so morning before school will have to be the new evening." Ron smiled.

Rufus jumped onto the table and began licking his lips when he saw Kim's breakfast.

"Back off Rufus! This is MY food!" Kim warned the little Mole Rat.

"Okay, okay." Rufus squeaked.

"Tuck in little buddy, made you some too." Ron said as he placed a plate down next to Rufus which had some bacon and a couple of fried eggs on it.

"Yay!" Rufus squeaked happily as he began to devour the food.

"Oh, Kimmie, your father handed me this. It's another letter for you." Anne said in a sing song voice as she waved the envelope at Kim.

Kim immediately looked at her mother and readily accepted it.

"Thanks mom! Be back in a moment!" Kim rushed off upstairs, leaving a mostly empty plate. Which Rufus quickly polished off.

"Gee, never seen her so hyped up about an envelope before." Ron commented as he made himself some breakfast.

"Might have something to do with the fact that you aren't around here when she's been getting them." Anne commented.

Ron shrugged his shoulders as he sat down and began to eat.

"By the way, what did you put in this one?" Anne asked.

Ron suddenly started coughing and spluttering.

"Wha?"

Anne smiled at Ron.

"Kimmie has been so happy reading those letters from you; you must have put so much time and effort into them."

"Wha? How?"

"How do I know you wrote them? James' reaction to them was a big hint. He was fine with them which can only mean you wrote them. If it was any other boy, he'd have sent them into space. You know, James did the same thing to me before we started dating. Yours and Kim's situation is very similar to mine and James'. I guess that is why he is fine with it; he remembers me and him in regards to you and Kim. So, when are you going to confess your feelings for Kim?" Anne asked eagerly.

"Erm...uh..."

"Ron I know it might seem a bit odd talking to me, but honestly, I've been waiting for you two to start dating ever since you both turned sixteen. You two are so adorable together."

Ron began to blush, unable to force his brain to work and form words. But he could continue to eat though; this would have to be his excuse for not speaking.

Kim re-appeared after a few minutes with a happy yet disappointed look on her face.

"Ron...something has...come up tonight. I, uh, won't be able to hang with you."

"A-a mission?" Ron was able to find his voice.

"No...Just something personal I have to do tonight. Sorry, I'll make it up to you...er...we should start getting ready for school." Kim said nervously.

"Oh, okay KP. Er, thanks for telling me."

Anne raised an eyebrow at her daughter and then at Ron. Something was up here, considering the way both of them were tiptoeing around each other.

'_I'm going to take wild stab in the dark and guess that it'll be tonight.'_ Anne thought to herself as the two teens picked up their bags, Rufus jumping into Ron's pocket while he got his bag, both saying goodbye to Anne and left for school.

* * *

Ron was a bundle of nerves. Kim was finally going to see that it was him who had typed the letters to her tonight and despite all of Monique's talking over the last couple of days of trying to think positively about the situation, he was struggling to keep himself together. Right now he was standing at his locker mumbling incoherently to himself about various miscellaneous things in a vain attempt to stop himself from going crazy.

"Hey Ron." Kim said as she gently rested a hand on his shoulder from behind.

"Ahh! Kim!" Ron jumped.

"Freak out much?" Kim removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Sorry KP...I wasn't expecting you to SNEAK UP ON ME!" Ron exclaimed in a nervous anger.

"Chill out Ron! I didn't mean to scare you. Man, why are you so jumpy today?" She inquired.

"Just...a little nervous, that's all."

"About what?"

"Uh..." Ron began to think of an excuse.

'_Oh man, if she forces the truth out of me, I'll have a major burn out! I gotta think of something!'_

"Well?" Kim asked impatiently.

"Uh...you see Kim...I'm going to tell you something."

"No, really. It's not like I'm asking you as to why you are freaking out or anything." Kim replied sarcastically.

"Promise you won't say anything to anyone?"

"Best friend's promise, Ron. Now spill."

"Well...uh..." Ron began; his stalling had given him a vague idea. "You see, since you are busy tonight...I've decided...I'm going to meet someone...tonight."

"Oookkayy. No idea what is so secret about hanging with Felix is."

"Thing is KP, it's not Felix it's a girl."

"Now this IS something interesting." Kim became very interested in what Ron had to say. "Who are you going to meet? Heh, not like it's going to be me." Kim started laughing.

"Heh, heh, yeah KP, you kidder." Ron laughed nervously.

"So, who?"

"Erm...guess."

'_Wow, nice one there you moron. Get out of this while you still can!'_ Ron mentally told himself off for his stupid suggestion.

"Alright. Tara."

"No...Erm...I gotta go KP! I just remembered I'm late for the thing over the other side of school. Gotta meet some guy over a thing where the other thing is so I'll see you later after I see the guy with the thing where the thing I gotta meet him is...thing." Ron blabbered as he rushed off.

"Ron! For the love of..." Kim sighed as Ron turned a corner.

'_Phew! One bullet dodged.'_ Ron thought.

* * *

'_So what if this mystery guy is Ron? Mom and Monique both say that best friends can be more than just that. Could that really be true for me and Ron? After all, he's __**Ron**__. He's goofy and lazy, he eats far too much junk food and he is weird. But...I kind of like weird, I've spent so much of my life with weird things going on that I'm attached to it. Ron may be goofy, but he's cute when he gives me a goofy grin...and it's not like he eats nothing but junk food...and with lazy, he just needs some inspiration to get going. Add to that that he's the most loyal person I know and tries to help me.'_ Kim was in deep thought as she walked to where she was supposed to meet this mysterious man who had given her love letters.

She stood at the entrance to the park and took a deep breath.

"It's now or never. If I chicken out, I'll never find out and upset someone who loves me. Maybe...if it is Ron, it won't be so bad..." Kim trailed off.

Kim took another deep breath and walked on to meet the man behind the letters.

'_Surely, this was a bad idea right? I could have thought about this a little more, couldn't I? After all, with how oddly I acted today, surely she must suspect something is up. She must surely have thought about the possibility right? Was listening to Monique such a good idea? Or am I just thinking too much again?'_

* * *

Ron Stoppable, sidekick and loyal friend, sat at a bench in the park waiting for Kim to arrive. Or course, Kim didn't know she would be meeting him there but when he reveals to her that he typed the letters, she will then.

'_Man I hope she doesn't freak out and I hope she can get over the whole "best friends can't me more than best friends" stuff. If she can't then she'll surely break my heart.'_

Ron wore a long coat and a large hat with sunglasses. He knew Kim shouldn't arrive for another 5 or so minutes which, depending on how you look at it, was a blessing or a curse. Ron, however, wasn't alone like he thought he was. Monique had followed him here without him knowing. Typically she had managed to get him to talk about this evening (and Kim to talk as well) and following Ron was easier as he wasn't so observant. With a little call to Wade, she had Ron tracked so she knew who to follow. Monique had managed to hide herself away behind the bushes near to where Ron was sitting, hoping she was still in ear shot of him.

As time slowly ticked past, both of them had become bored. Ron started humming a tune while Monique had mentally begun to design clothes just to stop herself from running the risk of perhaps sighing a little too loud and risk revealing she was spying on the meeting that was going to take place.

Out of the corner of Ron's eye, he noticed Kim approaching. She was a couple of minutes late.

'_She'll have some excuse about Jim and Tim holding her up or something, but really she'll have spent so much time getting ready that she will have forgotten about what time it was.'_ Ron thought.

"Er...hi." Kim greeted tentatively as she sat on the other side of the bench.

"Hello." Ron greeted back using a deeper tone to try and mask his voice.

_His voice sounds familiar.'_ Kim thought. _'Well duh of course it will, I highly doubt that you actually won't know this guy.'_

"So...so are you the one?" She asked.

"Depends."

"Who wrote the letters?"

"Typed."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Oh, good. Er..." Kim really didn't know how to proceed.

"I...I'm not very good with words on this subject." Ron admitted. "So forgive me if I don't say much."

"Oh, nervous huh?" Kim sympathised, she was rather nervous herself.

Ron nodded as Kim moved a little closer.

"You, uh, look pretty this evening." Ron complimented her.

"Thanks." Kim blushed slightly. _'Okay, if he is nervous about continuing things, I guess I'll have to start this off.'_

Kim stood up and stood in front of Ron, who looked down a little. Kim took Ron's right hand and pulled him to his feet. She took his hat off, and gasped at the familiar and messy blond hair. Her hands started trembling as she removed his sunglasses to reveal those deep chocolate brown eyes she loved so much. Her jaw dropped and shock was written over her face.

"R-Ron?"

"Uh, hey KP." Ron greeted her sheepishly.

"You...but..." Kim's mind had just become a mess.

Ron gave her a trademark goofy grin as she struggled for words.

"So...I'm the girl...you we're meeting tonight?" Kim finally asked.

"Yeah."

"But those letters...how? The wording is so...not what you'd say!" Kim was still having a hard time believing Ron had typed them.

"I, uh, had a little help with them but all of it is true! Everything in them was my thoughts, just worded differently to make them better than my own words. All genuine thoughts, KP. Everything I put in them about you is just how I feel about you!"

"R-really? You..." Kim felt overwhelmed. She sat down, taking it all in.

Ron sat next to her and, slowly placed and arm around her.

"I...I l-love you Kim." Ron managed to say. _'There! I've said it!'_

Kim looked deep into his eyes, seeing finally that this was genuine. He would never play such a cruel trick on her, so he had to be genuinely in love with her. She looked away as her mind began to race.

'_But he's my best friend! Best friends can't be more than...NO! Remember what mom and Monique have both said. Remember there are no laws saying we couldn't be more than best friends...and...Ron, I guess, does deserve a chance, I mean, he does do a lot for me.'_ It was as if a light bulb had gone off in Kim's head. _'Thinking about it, he does a lot of things which normally he'd be scared of. He goes around the world with me on these missions, just trying to help me foil villains. He's always there for me when I need him, and there even when I don't. I...need him...'_

"KP?"

Kim looked at Ron again, seeing a hopeful, yet unhappy look on his face. This was major for him and now she finally got it.

"Ron..." She whispered as she embraced him and held him as close to her as she possibly could. "I feel the same way."

Kim giggled as she ran a hand down the side of his face. The teens drew closer together until their lips touched and slowly they pressed their lips together. The feeling of joy and a certain _rightness_ washed over them as they both continued to deepen their kiss. The sound of a mobile phone going off caused them both to stop.

"Is that your phone?" Kim asked.

"No."

"It's coming from behind us."

Kim acrobatically flipped off the bench and over to the bushes and pulled out a frustrated Monique.

"MONIQUE! Are you spying on us?" Kim asked, feeling slightly embarrassed and enraged.

Monique finally was able to cancel the call.

"Me? No...Why would I be doing that?"

"Oh let me guess, you just 'happened' to be walking by just as me and Ron we're kissing!" Kim growled as Ron joined them.

"Okay, okay! Fine, I came out here to see what would happen. Hey, both of you told me what was going down here this evening so I had to come." Monique explained.

Kim and Ron both looked at each other with a look of shock and surprise. Both wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Look, I love the fact that you two are **finally** a couple, man it took you both long enough." Monique smiled and patted both of them on the shoulder.

Monique's phone rang again. She answered it and walked away from Kim and Ron.

"Hey Wade."

"_So, are they finally together?"_ Wade asked.

"Oh yeah. Spread the word out to everyone at school who took out a bet; Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are finally dating as of today! Oh, and also put out that everyone should pay up on Monday as I'm waiting!" Monique excitedly told Wade.

"_And my cut?"_

"Twenty five dollars as we agreed. I'll drop it off to you after school on Monday."

"_Awesome! See you Monday then!"_

Monique hung up only to be confronted by Kim and Ron again.

"You bet on when we'd get together?" Kim couldn't believe what she had heard.

Kim and Ron both had glaring, angry looks on their faces, which bore deep into Monique's soul. She had to get out of this one a pain free as possible.

"Erm...yeah. You see, you two are made for each other and...Well...everyone kept talking about when you two would finally hook up. Why do you think virtually no-one made a move on you two? I kinda joked about having a bet about it and, well, moments later, loads of the students, hell, even some of the **teachers** we're in on the act."

"What?" Ron blurted.

"Mr. Barkin had thirty bucks on this weekend! Why do you think he kept 'missing' seeing you putting your letters inside your textbooks and reading them during class Kim? We all pretty much guessed Ron had the hots for you but everyone couldn't tell if you returned those feelings or not."

Kim and Ron moved closer to Monique, causing her to move slowly away.

"Come on guys! If I cut you two in, if you'll not hand my butt to me on a plate?" Monique begged.

"What do you think Ron?" Kim asked.

"Hmm, I think sixty bucks will be badical, then we can go to a fancy restaurant and have a completely bon diggity and badical date! Booyah!" Ron replied with an evil grin on his face.

"Sounds good to me." Kim agreed with an equally evil grin on her face.

"Alright, sixty bucks. Man! That's going to eat away at the profits a bit, especially with having to cut Wade in for twenty five!" Monique moaned.

"Maybe you shouldn't gamble on your friends love lives then." Kim suggested, smiling sweetly as she and Ron walked off holding hands.

* * *

Outside Kim's house, the new couple stood, holding each other close.

"This has been the most badical night of my life. The girl of my dreams is now my bon diggity girlfriend!" Ron whispered into Kim's ear.

Kim gave Ron a content sigh as she hugged him tighter. They broke the embrace after a few more moments before Kim pulled out her keys.

"Thank you so much for all those wonderful things you put in your letters Ron. Did you really mean ALL of them?"

"Yes I did KP. If I used my own language, then there'd be a lot more 'badical' in there, but then you'd have known it was me straight away!" Ron bent forward to kiss Kim. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

They kissed and bid each other farewell. Kim watched Ron walk off before opening the door and entering home.

"Hey mom, dad! I'm home." Kim shouted as she went into the kitchen to find her parents.

"Hi Kimmie-cub. Go well?" James asked.

"Did what go well?"

"Your meeting with Ron." Anne said.

"..." Kim was speechless.

"Kimmie, both of us figured out what was going on between you two and I'd say judging by your merry entrance that it went very well...also the fact we saw you and Ron kiss at the front door was a big hint too." Anne explained to her daughter.

Kim blushed and smiled embarrassingly.

"Now let's get a few things straight Kim. Ronald may now be your boyfriend but I want you both to act responsibly when you are alone. I don't want you trying to sneak him in here so the two of you can spend the night together, although I know you two will try and do that occasionally. Heck, I was your age once." James told Kim, getting in fast to lay down his new set of rules.

"Okay dad."

"I know you and Ronald will be responsible." James smiled.

"Thanks." Kim hugged her parents before heading upstairs to her room.

"Normally your Dad Radar goes into overtime whenever Kim does a bit of growing up and I'm surprised it didn't this time." Anne commented to her husband.

"I did all my freaking out at the Space Centre, then I just remembered that it was Ronald and, you know, I couldn't find any reason to be worried. He reminded me so much of me so from then on I accepted it, after all, can you think of a better boyfriend and future husband for Kimmie than Ron?"

"Never thought of anyone else for her."

James nodded and smiled.

"One thing though James. On Monday you looked absolutely fine but now you've said you had been freaking out at work? Care to explain?"

"Well, my freaking out was more of accepting that there would be another man in Kim's life than just her father, but I got over it. Building a deep space probe did actually help."

"Always the deep space probe..." Anne muttered.

* * *

Ron flopped onto his bed and sighed happily. Kim was his girlfriend. Kim Possible of all girls that he had met. THE Kim Possible.

"Booyah! The Ron-man scores!" He exclaimed.

"Booyah!" Rufus squeaked.

Ron's phone started ringing. Ron picked it up and answered.

"Good evening, you've reached Ron Stoppable, the guy who is dating Kim Possible! Who is on the other end?"

"_The girl that Ron Stoppable is dating."_

"Ooo! My bad! Sorry Kim, I got a bit carried away."

"_At least it was me who heard that. Anyway Ron, I feel that there is something I really need and only you can give it to me."_ Kim said in a seductive voice.

"Why would you want Rufus?"

"_Ron! Not Rufus, YOU! I need some Ronshine!"_

"Oh! Oh right, yeah, uh, Ronshine...yeah uh...erm..." Ron became very flustered at what he thought Kim was suggesting.

"_Cool your jets hotshot. Not THAT kind of Ronshine, yet. I do want to spend some alone time with you though, but dad won't allow you to spend the night with me."_ Kim moaned

"So...how exactly are we going to do this? Talk on the phone all night?"

"_Well dad didn't say anything about me sneaking over to your room and spending the night with you."_ Kim suggested with a mischievous grin on her face, not that Ron could see it but she imagined that Ron would be able to think that she had that smile on.

"Erm...okay." Ron squeaked.

"_I'll see you in five, lover boy."_ Kim made a kissing sound and hung up.

* * *

Ron felt rather hot and flustered as he put his phone down, noticing his hands had started to tremble.

"Oh man Rufus, I'm a complete mess! I'm about to live out a fantasy and I am freaking out!" Ron groaned.

His incessant need to freak out soon became boring for Rufus, who kept watch hoping that Kim would get here soon just to shut Ron up. In a few minutes, Rufus saw the slender figure approaching so he squeaked madly at Ron and pointed out of the window. Ron zipped over and saw Kim. Ron opened the window as Kim reached the house. Kim withdrew her grappling gun (hairdryer) and fired it. Ron ducked as the hook landed in his room, narrowly missing where his head had been. To be fair to Kim, there wasn't much room to aim at with Ron in the way.

"You trying to kill me?" Ron hissed in a loud whisper.

"Sorry Ron! You don't leave much room when you stand in front of the window you know. Hold on to the cable while I climb up."

Ron grabbed the cable, Rufus did as well, and within moments Kim was inside, shutting the window behind her. Ron examined her closely.

"Is this a mission?" He commented as he raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend who was in her mission gear.

"It's my most important mission ever: A young red headed teen needs some Ronshine from her cute blond haired boyfriend." Kim grinned at Ron as she put her backpack on the floor.

Ron started wheezing loudly, the trembling returned and doubled in power. Kim giggled at Ron's reaction.

A few minutes later, Kim snuggled up next to Ron.

"This feels sooo good." She whispered to him.

Ron grunted slightly. Kim lifted her head up and saw a glazed look on Ron's eyes. His mind was clearly in another place. She waved a hand over his face to snap him out of it.

"Huh? Oh, hey KP."

"Zoning out huh? Maybe you should live your fantasy about being with me rather than live it in your head." Kim suggested as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Ron placed his hand around her and sighed happily.

'_Man, I am one lucky dude. I've finally got the girl of my dreams and I ain't ever going to let her go.'_

The End.

AN: Well, this story has ended up being around 6000 words longer than I had originally planned. Guess once I got started, I found it fairly hard to stop, not that I mind so long as you readers enjoy it.


End file.
